


"i can't stop thinking about you"

by cemxteryeyes



Series: danger days ficlets [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Car Accidents, Drinking, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, don't drink and drive kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: "They keep saying I’ll feel better with time, but it’s been months and I just feel like it’s gotten worse. I can’t stop thinking about you."
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: danger days ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	"i can't stop thinking about you"

Party’s hand was shaking as he pushed open the back door of the gas station and stepped out into the hot desert sun. He plodded out the few hundred yards before dropping to his knees in front of the large rock. Green spray paint in the shape of a smiley face with an x over one eye and a zig zagged line over the mouth stained the rock. Party reached out and placed his hand on the surface.

“Hey Ghoul,” he said quietly. “We uh… Jet, Kobra, and I, we gotta go. The pigs are catching up to us and we gotta find a new place to stay.” His eyes were tearing up already, but he shook his head and continued on.

“Jet’s saying, we need to get as far away from here as we can, and I don’t know if I’ll get a chance to make it back out here. So, I just came to say goodbye, ya know. Cause, of course I’ll try to when I can, but you know how it is…” Party trailed off and as his finger wrapped around the edges of the rock in a feeble attempt to mimic the way he used to cup Ghoul’s face in his hands.

Images of the fateful night were starting to play through Party’s head again. He and Ghoul had gone to a party and he’d gotten spectacularly shitfaced. Somehow, he managed to convince a much more sober Ghoul to let him drive the Trans Am. One minute, they were speeding down Guano at 90 miles an hour, the next they were at the bottom of a hill, the car was upside down and Ghoul wasn’t moving.

They weren’t found until well into the next day. Poison had been floating in and out of consciousness and was dehydrated as all fuck and Ghoul still wasn’t moving.

He never moved again.

Party blinked away the memories and focused on the task at hand. “And, I know I’ve said it a thousand times already but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Ghoul. I-“ Party cut himself off with a large sob. The tears were flowing heavily now. “I shouldn’t have made you let me drive that night. I should have known better and it’s my fault you’re gone and I’m sorry. And I know if you were here, you’d be telling me to get over myself like everyone else is. They keep saying I’ll feel better with time, but it’s been months and I just feel like it’s gotten worse. I can’t stop thinking about you. I miss you Ghoulie.”

Poison finally breaks down, huddling over the rock, wrapping his arms around it. He sobs, his chest heaving painfully, and his tears wetting the sandstone.

A day didn’t go by where Party didn’t think about the accident but that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was all the other memories Poison had with Ghoul. The way he’d scream all the words to whatever Mad Gear song was playing as they sped down the highway, or the way his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth when he was working on a project, or the way his eyes would light up whenever he saw Party. All the normal things that Party took for granted that he was never going to experience again because Ghoul was gone.

Party isn’t sure how long he stayed there but when he finally does calm down enough to let go of Ghoul’s grave and sit back on his knees, the sun is setting. He blows out a sigh before bringing his hand up to his neck and removing one of the chains. He holds Ghoul’s dog tags in his hand, the one trinket he wouldn’t let anyone leave in the mailbox. Party digs a hole in front of the rock, not deep enough to disturb Ghoul’s bones but deep enough to protect it from a dust storm and drops the tags inside. He’d been wearing them since the accident, but he’d always felt weird about it. They weren’t his and he certainly didn’t deserve to wear them after causing the death of their owner so now that he’s leaving, he decided to give them back.

Poison covers the hole and slowly stands up. His legs hurt from the position he’d been sitting him but that was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

“I love you.” He whispers before turning and heading back to the gas station. Kobra and Jet were waiting.


End file.
